youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Herr Bergmann
Herr Bergmann (* 11. Juli 1989) ist ein deutscher Let's Player.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herr_Bergmann Herr Bergmann ist besonders für Roleplay (Gaming-Rollenspiele) und seine Minecraft-Kurzfilme, die er ohne irgendwelche Animationssoftware erstellt, bekannt; Auf seinem Kanal TroubleCat sollten diese zukünftig hochgeladen werden, was er jedoch revidierte. Desweiteren versuchte er sich auf seinem -mittlerweile inaktivem Kanal børgsman an regelmäßigen Vlogs. Bergmann verwaltet außerdem seinen eigenen öffentlichen Minecraft-Server mit der Adresse bergwerkLABS.de Privates Seine Freundin heißt Marie bzw. Frau Bergström, welche in einigen Let's PlaysBergmann & Bergström spielen MARIO KART 64 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4DfrYdWSbL-siM7CpO8fXeW13-LR0t9u, sowie VlogsLIEBESGRÜSSE aus SÖLDEN ★ ÖSTERREICH VLOG #1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiV24CaJVOg&list=PL4DfrYdWSbL-OrFlTwW-SiPs07XMbkgbQ&index=24 zu sehen war und auch Sprecherrollen in Minecraftkurzfilmen übernahmADVENTSKALENDER Weihnachtsfilm ★ 9. DEZEMBER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74lAZEzwjvM&index=9&list=PL4DfrYdWSbL-tjlUn66uydpwFplXumunv. Allerdings kündigte Bergmann an, sein Privatleben in Zukunft weiter von YouTube abzugrenzen, was auch bedeutet, dass seine Freundin zukünftig nicht mehr in seinen Videos zu sehen sein wirdICH HABE PALUTENS TÜR REPARIERT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wolaS3SpKF8. Bergmann wohnt zurzeit im YouTube-Haus, einem Mietshaus in Köln. Seine besten und engsten Freunde auf YouTube sind DelayLP, Sergeant Max, TheKedosZone, Paluten, GermanLetsPlay und Takaishii. Er liebt die Filme "Back to the Future (Zurück in die Zukunft)", "James Bond" und "Star Wars". Diese kann er laut seiner Twitterseite mitsprechen. Begrüßung Herr Bergmann begrüßt seine Zuschauer vor jedem seiner Videos mit dem Satz: :„Hej und Willkommen! Ich bin Herr Bergmann und ich begrüße euch ZU einer neuen Folge...“ Bei der Begrüßung wird das “zu” besonders lautstark betont. Je nach Format wird diese Begrüßung leicht abgewandelt. Die "From the Future"-Redaktion Im Juni 2017 brachte er seinen neuen Merch auf den Markt. Mit diesem wurde die Redaktion offiziell. Sie besteht aus Selbstgespräch, Takaishii, Delaylp und ihm selbst. Das erste Projekt ist aktuell Minecraft Piro. Ihren ersten Auftritt besaß sie allerdings bereits schon in Minecraft Leben. Daher existiert sie schon länger, wenn sie auch gerade einen neuen und größeren Hype erlebt. Unklar ist ob das Büro das Herr Bergmann angemietet hat damit etwas zu tun hat. Ein offizielles Statement wird allerdings recht bald erwartet. Formate Herr Bergmann ist dafür bekannt beliebte Projekte nicht zu vollenden, worüber von seinen Zuschauern als auch von ihm selbst gerne mal Witze gemacht werden. Außerdem besitzt er ein großes Faible für Roleplay-Projekte. Laufende= * GTA Online * MINECRAFT KURZFILME |-| Pausierte= * "Pineapple Bay": Minecraft Kurzfilmserie *Minecraft Stories: zusammen mit Delay, Kedos und SergeantMax * Highlights |-| Real Life= * VLOGs (30+ Videos) |-| Beendete= * Minecraft Leben Legends * MINECRAFT SKY (33 Videos) *Minecraft Wonderland (15 Videos) * Minecraft Desperado: Rollenspielprojekt, Fortsetzung von "Minecraft Leben" (32 Videos) * Happy Wheels: 168 Videos zum Browsergame Happy Wheels (Folge 100 war eine Specialfolge, in der er den Leveleditor vorstellte) * Wir bauen ein Videospiel!: RPG-Maker Ersterstellung eines Spiels als Community Projekt. * Bedwars Challenges * Minecraft - DIE INSEL: Anfangs ein Bau- und "AllesVonDerSeeleReden-" Projekt mit verschiedenen Gästen, dann ein Rollplay-Projekt (34 Videos) * Minecraft Nero (frühzeitig beendet) * Garry Motzt: zusammen mit Delay und Kedos werden verschiedene Spielmodi von Garrys Mod getestet * Master Builders Woche / Challenges (eine Minecraft-Spielmodus, bei dem man ein gewisses Objekt in einer vorgegebenen Zeit bauen muss guckt Herr Bergmann des Öfteren über den Tellerrand hinaus, wobei ihm dies meist weniger Punkte bringt) * Bergstürmer: zu finden auf dem Kanal von "Legends of Gaming Germany" (Nach der Winterpause von Sturmwaffel übernommen) * Minecraft Winter Leben: Der Nachfolger von Leben (5 Videos) * Minecraft VARO 3: 9 Videos (im Team mit Sergeant Max, daher der Teamname: "#NicerDicer") * Minecraft Leben, Rollenspielprojekt in Minecraft (40 Videos) * Minecraft VARO 2: 21 Videos (im Team mit DelayLP, daher der Teamname: "Berglay") * Adventskalender 2014 (24 Videos) * Bergmann gegen den Rest der Welt: Minecraft Spielmodi gegen Freunde (8 Videos) * Halloween Special: "Minecraft Horror" (6 Videos) * Minecraft "Shifted Reality": zusammen mit Dner (10 Videos) * Minecraft "Waldleben": zusammen mit TheKedosZone und ConCrafter (5 Videos) * Trouble in Terrorist Town (10 Videos) * Bergmann Rises: verschiedene Minecraft-Spielmodi (2 Videos) * Minecraft CraftAttack: Minecraft Vanilla ohne Regeln (15 Videos) * Minecraft MAYDAY: Adventuremap mit Dner * Minecraft VARO: Hardcore Überleben in Minecraft Vanilla zusammen mit Dner * Bergmann empfiehlt: getestete Spiele (11 Videos) * Minecraft ONLINE: verschiedene Spielmodi (26 Videos) * Adventskalender 2013: (28 Videos) * The Lost Potato: Chapter 2: 2 Videos * Minecraft GEORGE!: Minecraft Hexxit (7 Videos) * 241: Adventuremap (4 Videos) * Bergmann hilft!: Computertechnische Dinge erklärt (7 Videos) * Minecraft The Dropper II: Adventuremap mit Paluten (9 Videos) * Minecraft Jungle Stream: mit Sergeant Max und Sturmwaffel (5 Videos) * PAYDAY 2: (6 Videos) * Left 4 Dead 2: (2 Videos) * Bergmann und Max spielen Minecraft Survival: zusammen mit Sergeant Max (18 Videos) * REAL LIFE: (1 Video) * A Link To The Past: (10 Videos) * FAR CRY 3 BLOOD DRAGON: (3 Videos) * Minecraft Vanilla: (16 Videos) * Bergmann verlost: (3 Videos) * MARIO KART 64: (4 Videos) * GTA Vice City: (1 Video) * The Showdown Effect: (1 Video) Equipment Computer * Kamera: Canon Legria Mini * Webcam: Logitech C920 * Maus: Logitech G400s * Tastatur: Roccat Ryos MK Pro * Headset: HyperX Cloud II Sound * Mikrofon: Røde NT-1A Stand: Januar 2016 Typische Sprüche & Wendungen Herr Bergmann pflegt es, in seinen Videos wiederholt zahlreiche Sprüche und Wendungen zu äußern, welche teilweise für neue Zuschauer unklar erscheinen könnten. Hier eine Liste: * “''From the future''”: Ein tatsächlich meist zusammenhangslos eingeschmissener Satz, meistens nach einem vorigen Wortwechsel mit Sergeant Max. * Den Namen des Gegenspielers langsam und bedrohlich wispern, um ihn nervös zu machen (meist in einer Bedwars-Runde, zum Beispiel mit DelayLP, TheKedosZone oder Sergeant Max). * “''Ungünstig gestolpert''”: Bei Fehlern (meist ebenfalls in einer Bedwars-Runde), die dann zum Tod führen. * "Das war aber kurz spannend, jetzt.", ''gerne auch in abgewandelter Form wie ''"War kurz spannend" etc.: Diese Phrase wird fast ausschließlich mit ironischem Unterton verwendet, wenn für einen Moment eine brenzlige Situation bestand. * “''Ich werd' die Bombe platzen lassen!”: Seit einer Folge “Minecraft Leben”, in der Herr Bergmann diesen Satz zu GermanLetsPlay sagte, ein Insider mit GermanLetsPlay. Es gab auch eine Bedwars-Challenge dazu. Häufig zusammenhangslos eingeworfen. * “''Schneidest du gerade GTA?”: Ein Spruch, der zusammen mit Sergeant Max und DelayLP entstand. Wenn Sergeant Max sich beim Bedwars-Spielen nicht bewegt oder schon länger nicht mehr in Sichtweite ist und/oder länger nichts mehr gesagt hat kommt dieser Spruch häufig. * “''Mit einem eingravierten Matthias darauf''”, “''Wie geil''”, “''Doch dazu später mehr''”, “''Ok, Wow''”, “''Ein Ding, voller Überraschungen''”: Diese Sprüche beziehen sich auf ein Werbevideo des Sängers Matthias Reim, in dem er seine “Verdammt, ich lieb dich-Jubiläumsbox” präsentiert, welches durch Anspielungen von GermanLetsPlay, Herr Bergmann, Takaishii und anderen, aber auch durch den Preis und die Vorstellung der Box von Matthias Reim, einen zweifelhaften Ruf erhielt. * “''Nicer Dicer''”: Dies bezieht sich auf ein Produkt einer Tele-Shopping Dauerwebesendung von Genius, welches eben diesen Namen trägt. Zuerst in einer Let's Play-Folge “Minefighter” verwendet, avancierte es zu einem gängigen Spruch und dem Kürzel “ND”, als Ersatz für “GG” welches als Verdeutlichung eines guten Gameplays von Herrn Bergmann und anderen wie GermanLetsPlay, DelayLP, Sergeant Max und TheKedosZone genutzt wird. Oder auch: "gleich steppt der Bär" Was Herr Bergmann mal in einem Video von Unge gesagt hatte Server Seit längerer Zeit pflegt Herr Bergmann das Projekt bergwerkLABS. Das ist ein Minecraft-Server den er mit verschiedenen Helfern/Teammitgliedern wie nexothekHD, Chregi9 und Notepass leitet. Der Server befindet sich seit Mai 2015 in einer offenen Beta-Phase. Der “bergwerkLABS-Server” ist unter der IP: bergwerklabs.de zu finden. Dort gibt es unter anderem die Spielmodi "Duel" (Bedwars), SurvivalGames und "Flash" (eine Art Jump'n Run, wobei man den Geschwindigkeitseffekt besitzt). Die beiden populärsten Spielmodi sind jedoch "TryJump" eine Art Remake vom PlayMinity Spielmodus "JumpLeague" und "Action", ein Bau-Minigame. Hier kommst du zu der Internetseite von bergwerkLABS. Jedoch wurde am 7.3.2017 auf dem offiziellen Forum zum Server angekündigt, dass der Server aufgrund Zeitmangels am 2.4.2017 geschlossen wird. https://forum.bergwerklabs.de/ Am 30.3.2017 wurde diese Aussage revidiert, auch mit der deutlichen Aussage, dass es KEIN Scherz war, wie einige Zuschauer aufgrund der nähe Datums zum 1. April annahmen. Am 31.03.2017 erklärte Bergmann jedoch, dass der Server weiter betrieben werden würdehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBlr12xxbXs. Auszeichnungen ; Deutscher Webvideopreis (Nominierungen) * 2014 – in der Kategorie “AAA” mit dem Minecraft-Adventskalender 2013 * 2015 – in der Kategorie “Let's Play” mit dem Minecraft-Adventskalender 2014 * 2015 – in der Kategorie "Gaming" mit Pineapple Bay * 2016 – in der Kategorie "Gaming" mit seinem kompletten Kanal * 2017 -- in der Kategorie "Animationen" mit Berg Wars Trivia * Er besitzt keinen Führerschein. * Er benutzt sehr gerne das Texturepack "Dandelion". * Er wird bald eine Brille tragen. * Er hat einen Bruder.https://youtu.be/oSZ4JYBJAos?t=7m42s * Er mag Schweden. * Es existiert die urbane Legende, dass Bergmann Lehrer sei. * Er ist sehr filmbegeistert. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Endemol beyond Kategorie:Köln Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:Gründung 2013 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Minecraft Kategorie:Kurzfilme Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Mehr als eine Millionen Abonnenten